My Place in this World: Forever and Always
by PrincessA95
Summary: What happens when I marry Seth Clearwater? I'm terrible at summaries. A story I wrote a few years ago and am now posting.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I wrote this in eighth grade. A couple of things before you read: **

**Seth Clearwater imprints on me**

**Embry Call imprints on my best friend, Elaine**

**I ignore the fact people would start to notice the Cullens not aging**

**The chapters are technically not chapters, they're basically just how I split up the story...if that makes any sense...**

**I may eventually write the prelude (I think that's what it's called) to this story, but I will still try to put A/N for some explanations.)**

PROLOGUE

One night, when I was still sixteen, Elaine and I were having a sleep-over the same night as my brother, Mark, and his new seventeen year old friend Seth Clearwater. Seth was also my boyfriend at the time. Elaine and I got cold, and Mark was already asleep, so we "stole" Seth, who is a werewolf, to use as a space heater. Apparently I was lying too close and was making him uncomfortable.

"Could you please give me a little bit of space?" Seth asked uncomfortably.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep!" I said sleepily.

"Emmaline, you're too close and it's uncomfortable," He replied.

"Sorry Sethy!" I said, still sleepily, as I scooted over a little bit.

"Thank you, good night," He answered, then kissed my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later

"So… Emmaline, what are you doing Friday night?" Seth asked me one day while he was visiting.

"Nothing, why?" I asked.

"Well then do you want to go out Friday?" He asked.

"Yes, of course!" I answered. Then I looked around and tried to reach up and kiss him, but I was too short, so he helped me out.

On Friday we went out to dinner and a movie. When we got back to my house he unexpectedly kissed me, just as my dad came out. My dad wasn't very happy about it but later said he figured it would happen soon enough.

Two years later and Seth and I are still together.

Three years later

My birthday present from Seth was a proposal!

"Happy Birthday Emmaline, will you marry me?" He asked as he got down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" I exclaimed. Then turning to my mom as she walked in to see what I was yelling about I said, "Mom! Look!" As I showed her my ring and Seth blushed.

"Go show your dad and sister, but be nice to your sister. Then call your brother, his wife, Rachel, Leah and her husband Andrew," My mom said.

"Okay!" I answered excitedly as I rushed to show them, towing Seth behind me. My sister wasn't married yet so she might have been jealous. My dad would be sad to see his little girl all grown up.

August sixteenth, two thousand-fifteen, our wedding day

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The minister said.

Now that was one passionate kiss! Seth then effortlessly scooped me up and carried me back down the aisle. We honeymooned in Alaska.

**(A/N: Yeah, I know it's a short "chapter")**


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later

Seth had gotten an amazing job as a mechanic, working with his werewolf buddies, right outside the reservation, in Forks. I mostly stayed home and kept the house clean, but I sometimes would go to the shop with Seth and help-out in the office. One day I had a huge announcement that would change our lives drastically.

"Honey, I… I don't know how to say this… we're gonna be parents!" I announced over dinner.

"Oh my gosh! That's wonderful!" Seth exclaimed.

Nine months later, Seth has fallen asleep on the couch

"Seth! Honey! I think it's time!" I yelled from our bedroom.

"What! I'm coming!" He yelled as he snapped awake, ran down the hall and accidentally rams a hole in the wall.

"What was that?" I asked as he raced into the bedroom.

"I accidentally rammed a hole in the wall," He answered apologetically.

"You know what; just get me to the hospital, unless you want me to deliver here! Also, put on some real pants, not pajama pants," I said emphasizing my pain.

"Oh, right, here," He said as he grabbed my bag and helped me into the car after putting on a pair of jeans.

"Ow!" I shrieked.

"It's gonna be okay Sweetie. Just focus on breathing," He said as calmly as he could as he took my hand that wasn't on my stomach.

When we got to the hospital Seth helped me out of the car and into the Emergency Room. Some nurses helped me into a wheelchair and took me to a room. Then they helped me on to the bed.

"I'll go get the doctor," One nurse said.

"I'll stay with her then," The other said.

Within a few minutes Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my doctor, was there asking questions and giving orders to the nurses.

Three hours later Abbigail Marie Clearwater came into the world at eleven-eleven a.m. Seth stood by my side the whole time steady as a rock. I felt as though she looked more like her father than me. She had black hair and skin a shade closer to Seth's but lighter than his.

"I think she looks more like you than me," I said turning my head towards Seth.

"Her skin is lighter than mine and she has your nose," He responded.

The next day my best friend Elaine came and visited us at the hospital.

"Awww! She's adorable," Elaine cooed.

"I think she looks more like Seth than me," I told Elaine.

"I should go and leave you _three_ alone," Elaine said sweetly.

"No, you can stay until we or the nurses kick you out," I answered.

"Okay, thanks! So, Seth, we kind of left you out of conversation. How does it feel to be a dad?" Elaine asked.

"So far I love it, but we are still at the hospital!" Seth replied laughing.

"Do you think she'll become, you know, a werewolf?" Elaine asked quietly and cautiously.

"Not sure, but if she does, I'll be there for her," He answered.

"I'm not sure if that question was for me too, but if she does, I'll be there for her as much as I can," I answered.

"I'm not sure what you would do, but I love your enthusiasm," Seth replied.

"Oh, you'll never believe it! Embry proposed to me last night!" Elaine burst out suddenly showing us her ring.

"That's wonderful Elaine," I replied, surprised by her outburst.

"You know, I could help with Abby, to like get some practice with newborn babies," Elaine said ever so sweetly.

"That would be great! Thanks Elaine!" I answered.

About a year later Elaine got married to her true love, Embry Call. She had her sister, Ashlee's, daughter, Cadence, be the flower girl and Ashlee's son, Taylor, be the ring bearer. I was one of the bridesmaids. It was a gorgeous wedding along with the reception.


	4. Chapter 4

About two years later I was about to call Elaine when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered the phone since I was grabbing it any way.

"Hi Emmaline! I have amazing news, I'm gonna have a baby!" Elaine said over the phone.

"Me too, I was just about to call you to tell you! Wait, Embry knows, right?" I asked.

"Well… not yet, but…" She began slowly.

"But what? You tell me first, not him? Are you crazy?" I interrupted her with questions.

"He's at work and I just had to tell someone now. No, I'm not crazy," She replied.

"Just if he gets mad, don't get me involved," I answered.

"Quick question, have you told Seth yet?" She asked.

"Yes, I told him on his lunch break," I answered smugly.

"Bye, Emmaline, see ya later," She said.

"Bye, Elaine, good luck!" I replied.

Two weeks later

I was so mad at Seth, but I had to hold it together until I dropped Abby off at daycare. Seth had the day off. He was so going to get it when I got home.

"Seth Stewart Clearwater! Get your butt in here! NOW!" I yelled the moment the door closed behind me.

"What?" He asked defensively as he walked over to me.

"Don't 'what' me! You know what you did wrong!" I snapped in response.

"You mean letting Paul stay here overnight? You've let me do that before," He answered.

"Yes!" I replied still yelling. Then I made a huge mistake, I punched him. "Ow!" I screeched, and then I kicked him. "Ow!" I screeched again.

"Oh Honey! Here, I'll get you to the hospital," He said in a voice I couldn't say no to.

"Fine," I moaned as he carefully picked me up.

When we got to the hospital Seth carried me in. A nurse went and got Carlisle. He talked to me to understand what had happened. I explained that I had gotten angry. I also instinctively reminded Carlisle that I was pregnant.

"Okay, well your bones definitely feel broken. I'll put a brace on your hand and foot," Carlisle explained calmly.

"Okay," I replied. I had calmed down a lot since we left home.

Carlisle got them on quickly so we could get home soon. Luckily, I healed quickly.

Two months later, I called Elaine when I got home from my doctor's appointment.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Elaine! Guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What?" She replied with the same excitement.

"I'm gonna have twins!" I answered.

"Now you guess what!" She replied.

"What?" I answered quickly.

"I'm gonna have triplets!" She replied excitedly.

"Well that's a great start on the big family you've always wanted! Does Embry know?" I replied just as excited.

"Yes, I told him on his lunch break," She answered annoyed.

"Good," I replied. Then I noticed that Seth was standing behind me. "I gotta go, Seth's home from work. Bye!" I said then hung-up.

"Soooo were you telling Elaine?" Seth asked with a smile.

"Yes," I answered, trying to wrap my arms around his waist. It was a bit difficult since I had a pretty good sized baby-bump.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. He looked like he had something to tell me.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"I got something for free and I want to show it to you," He answered.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Well come on then!" He said as he pulled me outside.

"You got a… motorcycle?" I asked amazed.

"Yep, a customer came in and said if I could fix it I could keep it. Amazing, huh?" He replied.

"Just be safe, okay Sweetheart," I answered, even though I knew he was almost indestructible.

"I'll be fine," He said reassuringly.

"Okay," I answered, mostly believing him.

Seven months later, Seth was fast asleep and I was suddenly in pain.

"Ow!" I screeched, quietly enough not to wake Abby but loud enough to wake Seth.

"What is it Baby?" Seth asked sleepily.

"I think it's the babies!" I said emphasizing the plural.

"Oh my gosh!" He said as he snapped awake.

"Everything's ready except we're not at the hospital!" I told him.

"I'll call Ashlee. She said she would care for Abby when this happened," He replied as he got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans.

"Ow," I moaned as he handed me a pair of stretch pants and other things to change into.

Seth left me alone to get dressed, but waited right outside our bedroom door. When I was done he helped me into the car with sleepy Abby slung over his shoulder. He called Ashlee and her husband, Jacob Black, on the way. Jacob picked up and said that Embry had just called saying Elaine was on her way to the hospital to have her triplets soon. He also mentioned had left for the hospital already to be with Elaine but he would get his kids into the car and meet us there.

When we got to the hospital I happened to be in the room across the hall from Elaine. Embry came over to talk to Seth. I overheard part of their conversation.

"Ten bucks one of my three is a boy," Embry said confidently.

"You're on!" Seth replied.

"Excuse me, Mr. Call, your wife wants you," A nurse said as she walked in.

"Gotta go! Please wish me some luck," Embry said as he left the room.

"Good luck!" Seth called after him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I moaned.

"Breath Honey, in and out, in and…" He said trying to soothe me.

"Shut-up," I snapped at him, still moaning a bit.

"I'll go get the doctor, you're about ready," The nurse said sweetly as she left.

A few minutes later Carlisle came in. Twenty-five minutes later our first boy was born. Matthew Stewart Clearwater. Fifteen minutes after him Madelyn Joyce Clearwater was born. Matthew looked a lot like Seth, while Madelyn looked a lot like me.

Two hours later Embry came back into the room I was staying in.

"Pay up Seth, I got two girls with a boy sandwiched in the middle," Embry said as he came in.

"You know, I never completely doubted you," Seth said as he put Matthew down and got out his wallet.

"So what are their names?" I asked, trying to somewhat change the subject.

"In order of birth it's: Annabelle Marie, Ethan Allen, and Zara Anne. Elaine begged me to let her name the last one Zara, eventually I gave in. What are their names?" He asked after answering my question.

"Well our boy is Matthew Stewart. Our newest little girl is Madelyn Joyce. How is Elaine?" I answered.

"I'm worried about her. Dr. Cullen said she lost a lot of blood. Also the babies are in the NICU. I love her and I don't want to lose her," Embry answered sadly.

"I'm sorry. She's my best friend and I would hate to lose her as well," I answered sympathetically.

"I should go now," Embry said as he left.

"Bye," Seth and I called after him quietly. Then we gave each other a confused look with a bit of sadness mixed in. Seth put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I knew she would make it, I just did. The situation made me feel so thankful that my babies and I were healthy.

The next day, once they released the babies and me, Seth and I visited Elaine. Embry had come in later the day before to tell us that Elaine wanted us to visit. Carrying Maddie in her car seat I poked my head into Elaine's hospital room. Embry saw me and motioned for us to come in. When I walked in I saw Ashlee curled-up in her husband's arms. Their daughter had her head in Jacob's lap and their son curled-up next to Ashlee, both kids were asleep. When Elaine saw me she smiled weakly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked smiling back.

"Better than yesterday," Elaine answered.

Ashlee groaned as she awoke in Jacob's arms. They shared a quick tender moment. Then Jacob whispered something in her ear. Ashlee responded quickly, quietly, and sounding annoyed.

"Well, Jacob's desperate for me to announce this, so here it goes. I'm pregnant!" Ashlee announced quickly.

For a moment everyone was speechless. Elaine was the first to speak.

"Wow," Elaine said pronouncing every letter, "Didn't see that one coming."

"I agree," I said to Elaine. Then to Seth I said, "Don't you sweetie?"

"Yeah, I guess," Seth replied.

After chatting for a bit, Seth and I excused ourselves just as a nurse came to kick us out.

It was late when we got home, so Abby was already in bed.

"Thanks so much Emily," Seth said as I took the twins down the hallway to the bedroom.

"You're welcome. She has a very interesting personality," Emily replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Seth asked.

"I mean that she likes to talk and you are lucky to have a kid like her," Emily answered.

"Thanks again. Bye Emily. Say hey to Sam for me," Seth said.

"Okay. Good night Seth," She said on her way out the door.

When Seth walked into our bedroom he found me sprawled across our bed. I had fallen asleep as soon as I put the twins in their cribs. He gently moved me so that I had my head on my pillow and put a blanket on top of me.

"Thank you," I whispered sleepily.

Seth and I quickly got into the routine of having three kids with two of them less than a year old.


	5. Chapter 5

One night, nine months later, I got a call.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hey, Emmaline, Elaine and Embry are out of town and Ashlee says it's time. Could you watch Taylor and Cadence for us? Please!" Jacob said into the phone frantically. I could hear Ashlee moaning in the background.

"Yes, of course!" I said looking at Seth who looked confused.

"Thank you so much. We owe you!" Jacob said before he hung-up.

"Who was that?" Seth asked, looking and sounding annoyed.

"Jacob. Ashlee's about to have her baby and they need someone to watch Taylor and Cadence," I replied calmly.

"What about Elaine? Her sister!" Seth answered, still annoyed.

"Out of town for the day. They tried to help us, let's help them in return, okay?" I said glancing at our bedroom door, then wrapping my arms around his neck. He stayed stiff for a moment then relaxed and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. I answered it. It was Jacob with Taylor and Cadence. I quickly shuffled them inside and told Jacob that I wish Ashlee luck.

The next day

Even though it was Saturday, Seth still had to work. I was home baby-sitting along with caring for my own kids. Luckily Ashlee's kids were very helpful, well behaved, and polite. They also went to bed when they were told. At three in the afternoon I got another call from Jacob.  
"Hello?" I said answering the phone.  
"Hey, Emmaline, I've got great news. It's a boy!" Jacob exclaimed over the phone. He sounded very happy about it.  
"Congratulations! What did you name him?" I asked.  
"Ace Matthew; we liked your son's first name so we used it as Ace's middle name," He answered.  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll tell your son and daughter that they have a baby brother," I replied.  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" He replied.  
"Bye!" I said just before he hung-up. Then I called out, "Taylor! Cadence! Come here!"  
"Yes, Mrs. Clearwater?" Taylor said as he and his little sister came into my bedroom.  
"You have a new baby brother named Ace Matthew!" I announced excitedly as I picked my crying daughter, Maddie, up.  
"Yes!" Taylor cried out in joy, then left.  
"I wanted a wittle sissy to pway with," Cadence said sadly in her sweet three year old voice.  
"You can always come-over and pretend Maddie is your little sister," I answered gently.  
"But I want a _weal_ wittle sister," She cried in response.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but you have a little brother for now," I replied, now trying to hush both Maddie _and_ Matthew. Then Seth walked in, he had just gotten home from work, and gently took Matthew from my full arms. He then kissed me on the forehead. "Honey, did you get a call from Jacob?" I asked Seth, as Cadence ran out of the room to go play.  
"No, is something wrong?" Seth answered.  
"No. Ashlee had her baby. It's a boy named Ace Matthew," I announced, yet again.  
"That's great!" Seth exclaimed quietly since we had just gotten the twins back to sleep.  
"Cadence wanted it to be a girl. She wants a little sister," I told him.

On Monday Ace went home and so did Taylor and Cadence. When I went to drop Taylor and Cadence off I got to see and hold Ace. He was adorable, a perfect blend of his mom and dad.


	6. Chapter 6

I picked Abby up from preschool on my way home. When I got home Seth was inside pacing and muttering to himself. I could tell something was wrong. I put Matt and Maddie in their playpen and sent Abby down the hall to play in her room, and then I turned to Seth.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.  
"My mom is extremely ill in the hospital. I talked to the doctor on the phone and she's not sure she'll make it," Seth answered with a worried tone.  
"Awww, Sweetie, you should have called me and told me. Can we visit her?" I answered sympathetically.  
"I wanted to tell you in person. Yes, you and I can visit her with the twins but Abby can't. I have the rest of the week off," Seth replied.  
"Why don't I call Elaine and Embry or Sam and Emily. I can ask if one of them can watch Abby so we can go visit your Mom," I replied.  
"Okay," Seth said, still sounding sad.  
"I'll call Elaine first; if she can't then I'll call Emily. Be right back," I said as I walked into the kitchen to use the phone. I called Elaine first and told her the story and before I could finish my question she agreed to baby-sit Abby.

The next day, we dropped Abby off at Elaine's, and then headed over to the hospital. Since Seth and I were both holding a car seat with one of the twins in it, the nurse gave us some trouble. She continuously told us no children were allowed. Then either Seth or I would explain that they were only nine months old. It took about fifteen minutes until Carlisle walked by and told her we weren't lying. Then she believed us. When we entered the room where Sue was and she saw us, she smiled weakly.  
"Hey," I greeted her gently with a smile.  
"Hello," Sue answered softly. It sounded like it hurt her to talk.  
"Mom, don't talk, the nurse said that it hurts you," Seth told her as we set down the car seats and sat down.  
"I'm fine. How have you been?" Sue asked, still sounding like it was painful to talk.  
"Mom, please. We're fine, unlike you," Seth said disapprovingly.  
"I'm fine Seth," Sue said, complaining a little.  
"No, you're not. You're in the hospital. Now _please_ stop talking," Seth said looking and sounding annoyed.  
Then Carlisle walked in.  
"Hello, Dr. Bell asked me to check in on you. She also wants me to give you some more medication. Also, as long as you're careful, you can talk," Carlisle said as he walked in.  
Sue gave Seth a look as if to say, 'I told you to let me talk but now you have to.'

After Carlisle gave Sue her medication, he asked to talk to Seth in the hall.  
"I'm not sure what to tell you. She doesn't seem to think that she's sick. Like we will just make sure she's okay then let her go home, but that's not true, she's far too sick. Sadly enough, she may not make it. Luckily she's being cooperative. We have tried to tell her this but she won't seem to believe us. Could you try to explain this to her?" Carlisle explained to Seth.  
"Sure," Seth answered.  
"Thank you, maybe she'll believe you," Carlisle replied gratefully.

When Seth returned I was talking to Sue, trying to be the one who spoke the most. Seth told Sue what Carlisle had told him to say. Sue sighed and told Seth that she knew. She explained that she was trying to tell herself she would be fine even though she knew the truth.

Together, Seth and I visited Sue every-other day except Sundays because of church. Seth tried to visit Sue every day, but sometimes he was too busy.

Six months later, I got a call  
Ring, ring, ring!  
"Hello?" I answered the phone.  
"Hello, is this the Clearwater residence?" A voice asked.  
"Yes," I answered cautiously and before I could ask who it was the voice answered my question.  
"This is Dr. Bell. I'm sorry to inform you that Mrs. Sue Swan has passed away in her sleep. I would have called earlier but I figured now would be best," Dr. Bell explained.  
"Oh," I said the only thing that came to mind.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Clearwater. Good bye," Dr. Bell said then hung-up.  
I stood there for a moment, still holding the phone to my ear. Then a tear rolled down my cheek. Then I quickly put the phone down and began sobbing. She may have just been my mother-in-law but she was still very special to me.

***  
Half an hour later  
Seth found me, still sobbing, curled-up on our bed.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked as he picked me up and began cradling me in his arms.  
"Your mom. She's… she's… she's dead," I said whispering the last word. Then I looked up at his face. It was blank. Seth then held me closer.  
"Where are the kids?" He asked gently.  
"They're at Sam and Emily's," I replied.  
"I'll call them and see if they can drop them off," Seth said calmly as he gently set me back down on the bed.

Sam kindly agreed, due to the circumstances, to drop the kids off.

"Daddy, why is Mommy crying?" Abby asked as she came into the bedroom.  
**Sigh** "Your Grandma Sue passed away," Seth said as he put the twins in the playpen.  
"Grandma Sue is... is…is gone?" Abby asked, starting to cry.  
"Yes, Abby, she's gone," Seth said as he picked her up and put her in his lap and I leaned against his shoulder.  
"Forever?" She asked looking up at his face.  
"Forever, but you will see her in heaven," Seth answered her as he put his arm around me.  
Then she broke-out crying. I turned around to look over Seth's shoulder at the twins who were oblivious to what was going on. They just looked kind of confused. Then I turned back to Seth.  
"I'm going to go call our family and friends," I said as got-up and grabbed the phone.  
"Okay," He answered as he cradled Abby.

I called Leah first. Then I called my parents and siblings. After them I called Elaine and Embry. Elaine offered to bring over dinner. I thanked her for that. Then I called the rest of Jacob's pack and Sam's packs.

That night, Elaine brought over pizza, but told us it was just because of short notice.

Two weeks after Sue passed away we had her funeral. It was a small, solemn gathering with close family and friends who could attend to honor Sue's life. Both Jacob's and Sam's packs were able to attend. Embry, Quil, Jacob, Sam, and Emily who had all gotten to know Sue very well over the years, each gave a speech. We were grateful for everyone who could make it.


	7. Chapter 7

January twenty-first, Seth's twenty-eighth birthday. We went to Seattle and went to Seth's favorite restaurant. After that we came home and he opened his gifts. We decided to keep the gathering somewhat small, just close family and friends. I got Seth a new wallet, but not an average wallet; it had a life time warranty. You would not believe how many he goes through. Abby gave him a card she made at Emily's house. Then we ate cake, Seth's favorite flavor, and mine too, vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. We bought the cake from Costco because both packs came and they eat a lot. Overall it was a nice celebration.

***  
August eighth, my twenty-seventh birthday. As we did for Seth's birthday, we went to my favorite restaurant. Then we went back home and I opened my gifts. Seth got me a beautiful diamond necklace. Abby, just as she did for Seth, made me a card at Emily's house. We had a rich chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. It was decedent. Once again it was from Costco.

September seventh, Madelyn and Matthew's, and Ethan, Annabell, and Zara's birthday. We had a party at my house with family and friends. All the adults and "older" kids had a good time, even though all the twins and triplets cared about were the toys they got. We had a pink and blue Costco cake. The little kids were just starting to fall asleep when everyone left.

Six months later, October fifth  
It was Abby's fifth birthday. We had her friends from church, preschool, and our friends and their kids. This included Claire Young, Quil's imprintie, even though she was about thirteen at the time. Abby received a lot of gifts. Seth and I got her the Barbie doll that she had been begging for.

Three weeks later, at night Seth and I were getting ready for bed.

"Honey, you don't look so well," Seth said sounding concerned.

"What do you mean? I feel fine," I answered a little confused.

"Okay," He replied skeptically as we climbed into bed. Then he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Good night Sweetie," then turned the light off.  
"Good night Sethy," I mumbled as I fell asleep.

The middle of the night

I woke-up feeling nauseous. I was about to tell Seth, who was fast asleep, when I suddenly felt like I was going to throw-up. I got out of bed, accidentally waking-up Seth.  
"Honey, are you okay?" He asked worried, then walking into the bathroom finding me sitting on the floor throwing-up into the toilet. "Aw, Sweetheart," He said once he saw me throw-up. He then grabbed a hair elastic off the counter and pulled my hair back. After that he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. Then he rushed out of the room.  
Moments later he was back. In his hands were a big plastic bowl and a glass of water. He set the glass down and handed me the bowl. Then he picked me up and sat down on the wide corner of the bathtub with me in his lap. He cradled me gently and every now and then would kiss my forehead. Eventually I fell asleep in his arms, waking up every so often to throw-up only to quickly fall back asleep.

***  
The next day Seth called in "sick" to take care of me. First he dropped the twins off at Elaine's to play for the day and Abby off at Emily's. Then he took me to the doctor. By then I was a lot less nauseous. Carlisle diagnosed me with the flu. It was odd because my kids and I all had gotten a flu shot that year. The rest of the day I slept, watched TV, read, and threw-up every so often in the plastic bowl.  
The really intense part went after a day or two, but officially I was sick for the rest of the week. Elaine and Emily took turns cooking for us, since Seth isn't the best at cooking, and caring for my kids. Since it was Monday when I went to the doctor, I went back Wednesday and Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later on Elaine's birthday, Seth, the kids, and I went over to Elaine and Embry's house. When we got there we overheard them arguing. We didn't mean to overhear their disagreement, but it was a very short argument.  
"I want more kids," Elaine stated calmly.  
"No, we're not going to have more kids, three is enough," Embry replied trying to stay calm.  
"We're going to have more kids!" Elaine said beginning to raise her voice.  
"No, we're not!" Embry said starting to get angry.  
"Yes, we are! I'm already pregnant!" Elaine yelled loud and clear.  
Embry was silent. Then he said, "Wow," pronouncing every letter.  
Ding-dong!  
"Hello, I brought dessert!" I greeted them cheerfully.  
"Uncle Emby!" Maddie squealed, even though he's not even their real uncle just close enough to one.  
"Hey Maddie! Hey Matt! Ethan, Annabell, and Zara are playing outside," Embry replied cheerfully.  
"Kay!" Maddie said as she and Matt ran off to play with their friends.  
"What about me?" Abby asked.  
"I was saving you for last," Embry replied with a playful tone. Then he straightened-up and greeted Seth and me.  
"Abby would you like to come and help me in the kitchen?" Elaine asked.  
"Yeah!" Abby answered following Elaine into the kitchen.

At dinner Elaine asked if we had overheard their argument. We honestly told them we had.  
"Well, that's a nice birthday present!" I said with enthusiasm.  
"Momma, will I ever have a little brother or sister?" Matthew asked quietly.  
"I don't know, maybe," I answered softly.

When we got home it was past the kids' bedtime. Maddie had fallen asleep in the car so Seth carried her in. We let her sleep in the clothes she had worn all day since she was already asleep.

Eight and half months later  
Emily and I threw Elaine a baby shower. It was themed pink and blue since we didn't know whether the baby was a boy or girl. After everyone left, Emily and I were cleaning-up when we heard a scream. We looked at each other for a moment and had the same thought. Elaine. We both rushed down the hall and found Elaine curled-up cringing in pain.  
"I it's time," Elaine moaned.  
"Can we get permission to have Carlisle come and help her?" I asked Emily.  
"I don't know. Why don't you call Jacob," Emily answered.  
"Good point," I replied as I pulled out my cell phone and walked outside to call Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob, could Carlisle come on the reservation for a bit?" I asked over the phone.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Jacob said.  
"Elaine's gonna have her baby. Tell Embry he better get his butt home right now," I replied.  
"Okay, I'll tell him that and Dr. Cullen can come due to the situation," He replied sounding a lot calmer since it wasn't his wife and child.  
"Thanks. Bye," I said then hung-up and walked back down the hall.

"So? Can Carlisle come?" Elaine asked sounding like she was in extreme pain.  
"Yes, and Embry should be here soon," I told her trying to calm Elaine down.  
"Good," Elaine said with a sigh.  
"I'll go call Dr. Cullen and tell him. You keep Elaine company till Embry gets home," Emily said quickly as she hurried down the hall to the phone.  
"Ow!" Elaine cried out.  
"Breathe, Elaine, breathe," I told her as calmly as possible.  
"I know what to do!" She snapped.  
"Sorry," I answered.  
"He'll be here in five minutes," Emily said as she walked back over to us.  
Before any of us could answer we saw Embry racing down the hall with Seth walking behind him.  
"Are you okay? Has the doctor been called?" Embry asked frantically. Then he turned to Seth and said, "Twenty bucks it's a girl."  
"Sure, but I trust your wife that it's a boy," Seth replied

***  
Three minutes later Carlisle arrived. Fifteen minutes after that Marc Alexander was born. Embry was happy it was a boy but unhappy he lost the bet. He also looked like he was going to faint the entire time.  
"Are you okay Embry?" I would keep asking.  
"I'm fine," He would answer sounding more and more annoyed each time I asked.

"He's so adorable. He looks so much like his father," I said sweetly.  
"Hopefully he won't have a betting problem like his father," Seth said in a mocking tone.  
"Hey!" Embry exclaimed.  
"Oh get over it Honey, you know it's true," Elaine said in a matter a fact tone.  
"Yeah, I know," Embry complained in response.  
"We gotta go, see you later!" I said dragging Seth behind me as I left.  
~~~

Once we were outside

"I really do hope Marc doesn't inherit his dad's betting problem," Seth said.  
"I know Sweetie," I replied.  
"Are our kids and Elaine's still being baby-sat by Quil?" Seth asked suddenly.  
"Yeah, why?" I answered.  
"Don't we need to pick them up?" He asked.  
"No, they're already at home," I replied.

"Okay, just wondering," He answered.  
"We should get a new car," I said randomly as I got into our car.  
Seth gave me a strange look then said, "Okay."

When we got home I found Claire asleep on the couch. I hadn't known that she came over, so it made me kind of annoyed, but I had learned my lesson about punching werewolves.  
"Thanks Dude," I heard Seth say as he paid Quil.  
"Claire, you need to wake-up," I said gently as I woke her up.  
"Sorry Emmaline, Quil asked me to help baby-sit," She replied sleepily.  
"It's okay," I answered.  
"Claire, time to go," Quil said as he walked into the room.  
"I'm too tired," Claire complained.  
"If it's okay, you can spend the night here," I said to Claire as I glanced over at Seth.  
"Please Quil," Claire begged sounding very tired. I figured she knew that if she asked Quil for something it wouldn't take long before he would give in.  
"Fine," Quil answered.  
"Thanks," She replied, then quickly fell back asleep, and I put a blanket on top of her.  
***

The next day I had a lot to do. First I had to make breakfast and wake the kids up. Then, after the kids ate breakfast, I had to take Abby, and today Claire, to school. After that I had to come home and look for a job while I ate my breakfast. Along with that I had five two and a half year olds to care for. Then I made lunch for Seth and the kids. After that I ate my own lunch. Then put the kids down for a nap and after they woke-up I picked-up Abby. I then had a three hour break, well sort of a break, I did laundry. Then made dinner, ate it, and cleaned up. After that I continued looking for a job. Finally I put the kids to bed and went to bed myself.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Abby was ill. She had a fever of 100.2 and was throwing-up. I called Emily for two reasons. First, to ask if she had any news about Marc; second, to ask if she could help me out today. I needed to keep all of the little kids entertained and care for Abby without getting the little kids sick. Emily said she didn't have any news about Marc but could help me out today. I thanked her and told her I'd see her soon.

***  
Five minutes later

Ding-dong!

"Hey, Emily, thanks for coming over. I have a lot to do," I greeted her as she walked in.  
"No problem. I needed something to do besides my normal routine," She replied.  
"Auntie Emly!" Maddie squealed as she ran down the hall.  
"Hey, where are your brother and your friends?" Emily asked her sweetly.  
"In the playroom; come play with us," Maddie said jumping up and down tugging on Emily's arm.  
"I need to help your mommy right now, maybe later," Emily replied gently.  
"Fine," Maddie said pouting a little then running back down the hall to the playroom.  
"So, what do we need to do?" Emily asked me.  
"First I need to continue looking for a job and start lunch," I told her.  
"I'll start lunch, you look for a job," She replied.  
"Thank you, but first I should go check on Abby," I answered.  
"What should I make?" Emily asked quickly.  
"Two ham and cheese sandwiches and four peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. When you're done you can just wrap them up and put them in the fridge," I replied then walked down the hall. When I got to Abby's room she was throwing up.  
When she was done she moaned, "Momma, I really don't feel good."  
"Let me see," I answered as I grabbed the thermometer and took her temperature. "I'll be right back," I said after looking at her temperature.

***  
Back down the hall Emily was in the kitchen making the sandwiches. When she saw me she knew something was wrong.  
"What's wrong?" Emily asked quickly.  
"I need to get Abby an appointment with Carlisle," I answered as I grabbed the phone and stepped in to the living room.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen's office, Bella speaking," Bella answered, one of the secretaries, said as she answered the phone.

"Bella, you work for your father-in-law? Never mind. I need an appointment today," I said with an urgent tone.  
I heard Carlisle ask who it was and Bella saying it was me and that I really needed an appointment today. Carlisle then asked to speak to me.  
"Hello, Emmaline, what's the problem?" He asked me.  
"Abby's very sick," I answered with a worried tone. I was worried he would have no open appointments, as well as just being worried about Abby.  
"Well then when do you want to come in?" He asked calmly.  
"Um, twelve-fifteen?" I asked in reply.  
"Sounds good, see you then, bye," He answered then hung-up.

I stepped back in to the kitchen. "Emily, can you watch the kids?" I asked her as I put the phone away.  
"Yes, of course," She answered.  
"Thanks," I said then rushed back down the hall.

When we got to Carlisle's office the wait wasn't long. I brought the barf-bowl just in case.  
"Hello, Miss Abby, what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked kindly as he walked in.  
"My tummy hurts and so does my head," Abby replied in a pitiful tone.  
"Let's see, remember, sweetie, my hands are very cold," Carlisle said as he took out his stethoscope and listened to her heartbeat. Then he took her blood pressure. "Sweetie, I'm gonna give you a quick shot," Carlisle told her kindly.  
"Ow!" Abby screeched and began to cry.  
"All done," Carlisle said, picking her up and setting her on my lap.  
Abby was calmed down in a few minutes and I expected Carlisle to be back by then but he wasn't. About twenty minutes after Abby had calmed down Carlisle came back. He brought a nurse with him.  
"Abby, I'm gonna have Nurse Maria take your height and weight while I talk to your mom," Carlisle said to Abby.  
"Okay," Abby moaned as she got up and followed the nurse out.  
Once Abby was out of the room Carlisle's expression fell to a sad one.  
"What's wrong?" I asked worried  
"Abby has cancer," He answered slowly.  
"Oh. Oh!" I gasped and began to sob.  
"Would you like me to have Bella call Seth and have him come here?" Carlisle asked gently.  
I nodded my head, then asked between sobs, "Can you keep Abby in your office until we have this all settled?"  
"Of course," Carlisle said then walked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later Seth arrived. He had no idea why he had been called to come there and take the rest of the day off, but when he saw me crying he knew something was terribly wrong. I had moved from the chair to the examination table.  
"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, moving to sit next to me, his eyes flickering between Carlisle and me.  
I couldn't say it; I just leaned my head on Seth's shoulder and glanced at Carlisle quickly as if to tell him I couldn't say it.  
Carlisle caught my glance and said, "Abby has been diagnosed with cancer."  
Seth's face was blank for a moment; then he moved his arm to put it around me. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his other arm around me then and just let me cry it out.

At about two o'clock Carlisle came in to see if I wanted him to bring Abby in yet. I said yes but asked to talk to him first. He agreed quickly.  
"I'll just cut to the chase. I don't have a job. I'm looking for one but I haven't found one yet," I told him.  
"I can give you a job," Carlisle offered.  
"Really, you could?" Seth and I asked in unison amazed.  
"Yes, and you would be paid pretty well," Carlisle answered.  
"Wow that would be great. Thank you so much. When do I start?" I said glancing quickly at Seth who nodded his head slightly.  
"Thursday?" Carlisle suggested.  
"Sounds good; why don't you bring Abby in now," I answered.

When Abby came in we explained what cancer is the best we could. Then we went home.

On Thursday I went to my first day of work. I helped Bella with filing, made copies, and helped Carlisle with a first-time patient. Over all it went quite smoothly.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday I had the day off and something didn't seem right. I realized that I might be pregnant. I rushed down to a nearby drugstore and bought a test. I took the test and could not believe it. I was pregnant. I immediately called Seth. He was just as shocked as I was. Then I called Carlisle at home since he also had the day off.  
"Hello?" Emmett's voice asked over the phone.  
"Hey, Emmett, I need to talk to Carlisle," I said quickly.  
"About what? Are you pregnant or something?" Emmett asked teasing a little.  
"How did you know? Wait, Alice saw it didn't she?" I answered.  
"Yes, she did. Here's Carlisle," Emmett replied.  
"Hello, so Alice was correct, you are pregnant," Carlisle greeted me.  
"Why did I call if Alice already knew?" I muttered to myself.  
"Alice wants to talk to you," Carlisle said ignoring my comment to myself.  
"Put her," I replied.  
"Hey, Emmaline!" Alice greeted me in her normal cheerful tone.  
"Before you ask, yes, fine, you can throw me a baby shower," I said with a bit of annoyance in my tone.  
"Thank you! Hey, wanna come over now? I haven't seen you in a while," She answered.  
"Sure, why not," I replied.  
"Good, see you soon!" Alice said then hung-up.

When I got to the Cullens' home, I parked out in front. Before I could open my door, Alice was there and opened it for me.  
"Jasper wants to see you," She said as she sort of dragged me inside.  
"Hey, Jasper, how've you been?" I greeted him.  
"Good, why do you ask?" He answered confused.  
"I don't know," I replied.  
"Well… Are you gonna tell her or not?" Alice said impatiently.  
"Yes. Emmaline, I finally got my degree in psychology, with Alice as my assistant," Jasper said with excitement as he looked down at Alice.  
"That's great, but why are you telling me this?" I answered excited for him and confused.  
"First, I know you've been looking for a psychiatrist. Second, Alice had a vision," He replied.  
"What was your vision Alice?" I asked intrigued.

"Your daughter, Madelyn, is Bipolar like you. We figured, if you wanted, Jasper could help," Alice answered.

My face was blank, but, of course, Jasper knew what I was feeling.  
"It's okay Emmaline, if you want Alice and I can help," Jasper said, immediately calming me down.  
"Sounds good," I replied calmly, thanks to Jasper.  
"Hey, how are you?" Carlisle asked as he walked in.  
"Good, why?" I answered.  
"Just wondering," He answered.  
"Hey, Alice, is my baby gonna be a boy or girl?" I asked randomly.  
"You want to know? Okay, it's gonna be a girl. Wanna know her name?" Alice answered.  
"Sure," I replied.  
"Alison Taylor," Alice answered.  
"I should go, Seth will be getting home from work soon and wondering where I am," I said trying to excuse myself politely.  
"Okay, see ya soon," Alice said cheerfully.

When I got home Seth was waiting for me. When he saw me he smiled and kissed me.  
"Why do you smell like vampire?" He asked me.  
"I went to see the Cullen's today. Oh, Honey, I just thought of something I should tell you, Maddie's Bipolar," I said.  
"Oh," Was all he said in reply.  
"How was your day?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"Well let's see. Embry came back to work and I found out that you're pregnant. Other than that my day was pretty uneventful. What did you do today?" He answered.  
"I went to the Cullen's house and found out that I'm pregnant. That was about it for interesting stuff," I answered.  
"Why did you go over there anyway?" Seth asked.  
"I called them to talk to Carlisle. Alice had a vision I have another kid. She wanted me to come over. Jasper got his degree in psychology and is now a psychiatrist with Alice as his assistant," I answered.  
"Does Alice know much about the baby?" He asked.  
"She told me the gender and the name for it," I replied.  
"Can I know if you know?" Seth questioned.  
"Sure, it'll be a girl named Allison Taylor," I answered.  
"Beautiful," Seth muttered under his breath.

A month later my sister-in-law, Leah, came to visit. Though she did not like vampires, she got over the fact that I did. She brought her six year old daughters, Jacqueline and Carolina. It was Saturday so Seth had the day off.  
"Hey, how are you?" Leah greeted Seth and me as I opened the door.  
"Uncle Seth!" Jacqueline and Carolina squealed as they ran over to Seth and hugged him.  
"Hey Jacky; hey 'Lina" Seth said scooping them up.  
"Hey Seth," Leah said, whacking Seth on the shoulder.  
"Hey Leah, come on in," Seth replied.

"Well you can definitely tell you're pregnant," Leah said to me.

"Yep," I replied glancing down at my stomach.  
"Hey, I grabbed your mail for you. I hope you don't mind," Leah answered handing me a pile of mail.  
"Thank you?" I said confused.  
"You're welcome," She replied.  
As we walked into the family room I looked through the mail. There was an important looking envelope. It was a wedding invitation, from my sister and her now fiancé… Paul Lahote. I knew they were dating, but I didn't know that he had imprinted on her. Then I saw when it would be and that Katie had asked if I would be her maid-of-honor. By that time I would have a one month old baby, so it would be difficult to be part of the wedding, especially the maid-of-honor.  
"Leah did you and Andrew get a wedding invite?" I asked looking up from the mail.  
"Yeah, why?" She asked in return.  
"It's just that Katie asked for me to be her maid-of-honor and by then I would have a one month old baby," I replied.  
"She asked me to be one of her bridesmaids, and I'll have a one month old baby too, that's one reason why I came over, to tell you I'm pregnant!" She answered.  
"Really?" I asked shocked.  
"Yep!" Leah replied.

Leah, Jacqueline, and Carolina stayed for lunch and for a little bit of the afternoon.

Seven and a half months later  
My baby shower was strange; I had Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle there. Emmett kept teasing me about being pregnant again. He did that until Jasper told him to stop and Rosalie whacked him for not stopping.  
It was also strange because I didn't feel any pain, but Jasper told me to stay calm. I didn't get what he was talking about until approximately ten minutes later when all the guests had left, except Elaine, Emily, and Katie.  
"Ow!" I shrieked and seconds later Carlisle was next to me.  
"It'll be okay, just breath. Emmett go call Seth and tell him the baby is on its way," Carlisle said calmly, as if this happened all the time.  
"Got it," Emmett said just before he ran out of the room.  
"Alice, did you see this coming?" Jasper asked, glancing at me looking worried.  
"No, and I've been carefully paying attention to the baby," Alice answered looking worried as well.  
"I can't get her calm. Either of them," Jasper said worried.  
"Jasper, don't worry, it's supposed to hurt," I told him between breaths, trying not to scream in pain.  
"Seth's on his way," Emmett reported as he walked back in.  
"Good," I said as calmly as I could.

Fifteen minutes later Seth arrived. By that time I had been carried upstairs to Alice and Jasper's room where I lay in painful labor in Alice's bed. Jasper had gone hunting or something to get away from the house.  
"Oh Sweetie," Seth said as he rushed over to me and kissed me quickly.  
"Carlisle, I'm ready," I said, after a contraction and taking a deep breath in.

Fifteen minutes later Allison Taylor was born. She lay in my arms asleep, unaware of the world around her. Everyone except Seth, of course, and Carlisle, who was cleaning up, had left.  
"Carlisle, can you bring Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett in here? I want to ask them something," I asked looking up from Ally.  
"Sure," He answered, and then rushed out of the room to get them.  
"What?" Rosalie said annoyed as they all came in.  
"Well I was thinking that if something happens to Seth or me, if you could care for Abby and Ally? Alice, would you and Jasper care for Matt and Maddie if that happens?" I asked glancing quickly at Seth.  
"Yes!" Rosalie answered without looking at Emmett.  
"Sure," Jasper and Alice said together after a moment.  
"You know, only Carlisle and Bella have met your other kids," Emmett said.  
"Who's taking care of them?" I asked looking at Seth.  
"Sam and Emily; I'll go call them and tell them to bring the kids over," Seth replied getting up.

Ten minutes later

"Daddy!" I heard Maddie squeal downstairs.  
"Daddy, why are we at my doctor's house?" Abby asked as they walked upstairs.  
"Dr. Cullen is a friend of your mom and me, and you have a new baby sister," Seth told her as they walked in.  
"Momma!" Matthew and Maddie said reaching towards me from Seth's arms when they saw me.  
"Rosalie, Emmett; the oldest is Abby. Alice, Jasper; the two in Seth's arms are Matt and Maddie," I said.  
"Hi Abby; I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie," Emmett said pointing to himself and Rosalie.  
"What about us?" Matthew said to Emmett.  
"Hi Matt; hi Maddie," Emmett replied.  
"Hey Abby; hey Matt; hey Maddie. I'm Alice, and this is my husband Jasper," Alice said cheerfully.  
"Hi, um, is Jasper okay?" Abby asked sweetly.  
"He's fine," Alice replied looking at Jasper who looked like he was in pain.  
"Jasper, why don't you go help Edward and Bella in the kitchen," Carlisle said.  
"Good idea," Jasper said as he left.  
"I heard the rest of Seth and Emmaline's kids were coming," Esme said sweetly as she walked in.  
"Yep," Seth said.  
"Who's who?" Esme asked sweetly, even though she already knew.  
"Abby's the oldest; then Matt and Maddie are the middle two. They're the ones in Seth's arms," I answered.  
"Hey Abby, Matt, and Maddie; I'm Esme, Dr. Cullen's wife," She said in her normal sweet tone.  
"Hi Mrs. Cullen," Maddie said reaching towards her. Esme glanced at Carlisle, then me, then Seth before gently taking her from Seth's warm arms into her ice cold arms.  
"You can call me Esme," She said smiling. I figured it was because she was surprised how polite my three year old daughter was, but I wasn't completely sure.  
"You're cold like him," Maddie said pointing at Carlisle.  
"Emmett, can you baby-sit with Rosalie and Alice tomorrow?" I asked trying to change the subject before Maddie could ask why Esme and Carlisle are so cold.  
After looking at Rosalie for a moment he answered, "Sure, I guess."  
"Great, now Seth doesn't have to call off work," I said giving Seth an 'I told you I could get them too' look.  
"Well the kids and I should probably get going. It's already past their bedtime," Seth said. Then he walked over to Ally and me and gave us each a kiss, except my was on the lips and Ally's was on the forehead.  
"Good night Sweetie," I said looking up at him.  
"Good night," He answered taking Maddie out of Esme's arms and leaving.  
Once they were out of their hearing range Alice said, "When are you going to tell them? We can't do this for the rest of their lives."  
"I know, I just don't want to scare them," I answered. Then I turned to Carlisle and said, "Where is she going to sleep? I doubt you have anything for a _human_ baby."  
"Actually Emmett and Rosalie, who pretended to be pregnant, bought you a really nice crib for tonight and for you to take home," He answered.  
"Are you serious? You bought me a crib? Rosalie it must have tortured you to pretend to be pregnant!" I said extremely surprised.  
"Well, the crib is your baby shower gift. Yes, it did torture me. People kept asking questions like when are you due and is it a boy or girl, but we were the only ones who could fake it," She replied.  
"Alice and Jasper had been seen to recently to pretend; same with Bella and Edward. Esme couldn't because Carlisle would have mentioned it at work," Emmett continued.  
"Well thanks Rose," I said.  
"What about me? I had to pretend to have a pregnant wife!" Emmett exclaimed, accidently waking Ally.  
"Nice," Rosalie said sarcastically, then whacked him in the chest with the back of her hand.  
"Rose, the baby's just hungry," I said.  
"Sorry," She apologized to Emmett. Then she turned to me and said, "You know Emmaline, you're not that bad. It's Elaine who still sometimes annoys the crap out of me."  
"Emmaline, do you want some privacy?" Carlisle asked politely over Ally's crying.  
"That would be nice. Thank you," I replied  
after everyone left the room I fed Ally. Then Emmett came in and set up the crib. After putting Ally in the crib I quickly fell asleep.

Every time Ally cried that night Rosalie was there in seconds to help.


	11. Chapter 11

When I got home the next day Abby was already at Emily's for school and the twins at daycare. Seth had left a note saying that Leah had her baby. It was a boy named Jonathan David. He was born one hour after Ally to the minute.

When Seth got home he looked annoyed  
"What's wrong?" I asked him, rocking Ally in my arms.  
"Embry got into an argument with Elaine. Turns out she's pregnant; again," He replied taking Ally from my arms.  
"What's wrong with that? Besides the fact he doesn't want any more kids," I asked.  
"Actually the fact he doesn't want any more kids is what made it annoying," He answered.  
"How so?" I asked confused.  
"He was going on and on about how she's pregnant and he doesn't want more kids," Seth answered.  
"What I find strange is that she never called to tell me," I said thoughtfully.  
"They were both very angry with each other," He replied calmly; probably since he got that out of the way as well as the fact that he was holding our one day old daughter.  
"I'm gonna go call her," I said as I got up to get the phone.

I called Elaine's cell phone to avoid dealing with an angry Embry.  
"Hi Emmaline," Elaine answered.  
"Hey, so… You're pregnant again?" I asked.  
"Yep, and Embry's pissed. I think he's pissed at me, but I don't know," She answered.  
"You sound pissed at him too," I replied.  
"I am pissed at him. I'm pregnant and he's not being supportive," She said.  
"Is he home?" I asked.  
"Yeah, why?" She answered confused.  
"You should talk to him. I gotta go; bye!" I said then hung up.

Two months later Elaine went to the doctor to see if it was multiples; it was quintuplets. Embry went along trying to be supportive, but fainted when he found that out. Elaine told Carlisle he was fine and that he was simply surprised. When Elaine called me to tell me she was still at the office since Embry was still passed out. I was speechless, and later when I told Seth he was just as shocked as me.

The news got out quickly that Elaine was having quints. It began to seem as though everybody in the United States knew.

Soon enough Elaine was in the hospital

Five months later  
"I bet you two of them are boys. Twenty-five bucks for each," Embry said to Elaine as we waited for Elaine to be taken to have a c-section.  
"You're on!" She answered as Carlisle walked in.  
"Ready?" Carlisle asked.  
"Ready," Elaine confirmed.  
***

Half an hour later Embry came out to announce the babies were born. He looked unhappy, as if he'd lost a bet.

"How much did you lose dude?" Seth asked him.  
"Fifty bucks; they're all girls!" Embry replied.  
"Did you name them yet?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"Yes; in order it's Elizibeth Taylor, Cathryn Angela, Annabeth Marie, Nicole Allison, and Makayla Makall. Elaine begged me to name her that," He answered.  
"How is Elaine anyway?" I asked him.  
"She's very ill. She needs a blood transfusion," Embry answered sounding sad. Then he sat down with his head in his hands muttering stuff like, "how could I let this happen," and, "I'm such an idiot," to himself.  
Then a nurse came over and said, "Mr. Call, your wife."  
It must have scared the crap out of him because he got up and rushed down the hall.

"Excuse me, but could I please speak with Dr. Cullen?" I asked the nurse just as she was about to walk away.

"I can't give out personal information, unless you're her sister," The nurse replied coldly just as Carlisle came over to us.

"What's the problem?" Carlisle asked.

"They want to speak to you about a patient," The nurse said gritting her teeth together.

"It's fine; they're close friends to Mr. and Mrs. Call as well as myself," Carlisle said trying to calm her down.

"Fine," She said as she walked away.

"Is she gonna make it?" I asked as soon as the nurse walked away.

"Why don't you come with me," Carlisle answered as he showed us to Elaine's hospital room.

When we got there we saw a young, blonde haired nurse talking to Embry. She must have heard us walk in because she turned around. I was shocked at who it was. It was my older sister Katie.

"Thank you Katie, I'll take it from here. You can go back to the office," Carlisle said. Then she walked out.

"Dr. Cullen, will she make it? Will the babies make it?" Embry asked frantically.

"Yes and yes. I'm sure they will all make it," Carlisle answered.

We spent the next forty-five minutes chatting. When Elaine woke up it was sweet. Embry had her petite hand in his large one. When she woke up she looked at him and he looked at her. It was like they were having a conversation without speaking aloud. Embry then looked over at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded in response. Then Elaine and Embry kissed. When it got to be too much, Carlisle cleared his throat. It startled them. When Elaine saw me she smiled weakly. Then she looked at Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, how are my babies?" She asked. What was strange was that neither Elaine nor I ever really called Carlisle Dr. Cullen.

"They're all doing well. However, Makayla's, having a bit of trouble breathing. Don't worry, we're doing our best. When you've recovered a bit more you can be taken to see them," Carlisle answered.

"My poor baby!" Elaine exclaimed.

"Honey, it's okay-"Embry started to say.

"No, it's not! She's my baby!" Elaine interrupted.

"Elaine. It's fine. Now you need to calm down. It helps you recover faster," Carlisle said firmly yet gently.

"Fine, but how long till I can see them?" Elaine asked calmer.

"We'll try for tomorrow," Carlisle answered.

"Fine," Elaine sighed sounding annoyed.

The next day Elaine got to see her babies. Makayla, Nicole, and Cathryn looked a lot like Embry. Annabeth was a perfect blend of her two parents. Elizabeth looked very much like Elaine. I was invited to come but a nurse tried to stop me from entering. Carlisle explained it to her in a voice the nurse couldn't say not to, so I was finally allowed to enter. Elaine practically cried when she saw Makayla. Anyone would have been able to tell she truly loved her.


	12. Chapter 12

When I got home Seth and I were going to talk about getting a new car. Instead I found Seth on the phone sounding very worried. Then I thought of Abby. I rushed down the hall to find Emily hovering over her.

"Emily, what's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"Abby has a terrible fever. Seth's calling Dr. Cullen," Emily said stepping away to reveal Abby.

"Dr. Cullen's on his way with an assistant," Seth announced as he walked in.

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked him practically completely freaking out.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. She got sick and my instinct was to call the doctor. Emily was already here helping with Ally," He answered putting his arm around me. He knew this was difficult for me to start with.

"Fine," I sighed laying my head on his chest and keeping my eyes on Abby.

Ten minutes later Carlisle arrived with to my surprise my sister. By then Abby was so warm we were keeping wet paper towels on her forehead. For a rare occasion Carlisle's ice-cold hands felt good to Abby. After doing a quick exam, Carlisle said that Abby needed to be taken to the hospital for further examination. We put her in Carlisle's car and I went in his car as well. Seth was going to meet up with us at the hospital.

When we got to the hospital Katie, who had gone ahead, was waiting. Seth arrived moments later. A nurse tried to tell Seth and me we couldn't be with our daughter. Katie and Carlisle, mostly Carlisle, told her to let us in to be with our daughter. There were a bunch of people, doctors and nurses, swarming around Abby. Katie stayed with Seth and me telling us everything they were doing.

Five hours later we got one of the messages that every parent whose child has cancer hates to hear. It was worse than they thought. She was going to start chemotherapy in an hour. When I heard I burst into tears in Seth's arms.

One hour later I was sitting next to Abby who only knew that they would basically be giving her a shot. I held her hot little hand in mine and Seth sat next to me with his arm around my waist. I think it helped her to know her aunt would help, but she still cried the whole time. I didn't want to leave her that night, but I had to. Luckily Katie offered to stay with her and it made both Abby and me more comfortable.

The next day some of our family members who lived nearby came and visited. My brother-in-law, Paul, came and visited. After he left my brother and Rachel, his wife and Jacob Black's sister, came. Our friends, such as Jared, argued with the nurse at the front desk until the nurse gave up and let them in. Carlisle gave Katie and me the day off and Leah gave Seth the day off as well.

It was hard to leave Abby at the hospital that night, but Rachel was kind enough to stay with her.

Two weeks later Abby came home as well as Elaine's new babies. I had gone back to work after a week off and Seth after four days. We celebrated when she came home, even though we knew the cancer wasn't gone yet.


	13. Chapter 13

A month went by and Abby was in the hospital for another round of chemo. It was also Ashlee's thirtieth birthday. We went over to Ashlee and Jacob's house. While we all gave her simple gifts, Jacob gave her a male black pure-bred American Short-hair kitten. Ashlee named it Jasper, and when Jasper found out she named a cat after him, he got a bit creeped out.

Three days later I got a call from my sister.

"Hey, Emmaline, I've got great news. You can only tell your husband. Deal?" She said to me over the phone.

"Deal, I guess," I answered worried.

"I'm pregnant! Don't worry Paul knows. He'd freak if he wasn't who I told first," She said excitedly.

"That's great! Who else knows?" I asked in reply.

"Only you, Paul, and my doctor," She answered.

"What about Mom, Dad, Mark, Carlisle, and the other people in your life?" I asked.

"I wanted to call and tell you first because you're my little sister and you already have four kids," She answered.

"There has _got_ to be more," I replied.

"Fine, because you'd probably be more excited than Mark," She confessed.

"I gotta go, Ally's crying, bye!" I said suddenly then hung up.

When Seth got home I told him that Katie was pregnant. He wasn't as excited as I thought he'd be. He told me it was because Paul had told him at work. He also mentioned that Paul was freaking out about becoming a dad.

I stayed with Katie while Paul was at work. I brought Ally of course.

Midnight, Nine Months later

"Emmaline, Sweetie, wake up," Seth said as he gently shook me awake.

"What's wrong?" I asked sleepily.

"Katie's going to have her baby and she wants you there," Seth told me.

"Oh my gosh!" I said snapping awake and getting up. I hurried to get dressed. Then rushed out the door and over to Paul and Katie's house.

When I got to Paul and Katie's house I didn't bother to knock, I just walked in.

"Oh good, you're here," Paul said nervously as he rushed me to where my sister was.

"Paul, go get some wet wash cloths," Dr. Bell ordered.

One hour later Rebecca Ann Lahote was born. She had black hair like her dad and lighter skin like her mom. I left to give Paul, Katie, and their first born some alone time.

By the time I got home, Seth had already left for work. Emily had taken Abby to her house for homeschooling, the twins to preschool, and Ally to daycare. I hurried to get ready for work since at that point in time I was the only help-out.


	14. Chapter 14

September thirteenth, Katie's thirty-fifth birthday

It was a Saturday and Elaine, Alice, I were throwing Katie a party at the Cullens' house, much to Paul's annoyance. When Elaine arrived she looked pissed off. I was about to ask what was wrong when Alice suddenly looked like she was having a vision. Jasper was by her side in a second, asking her questions, helping her to the couch to sit down.

"Elaine; ten; David Andrew; son," She mumbled.

"Elaine, are you pregnant?" I asked looking from Alice to Elaine.

"Yes, and I take it it's a boy named David Andrew," She answered stunned by Alice's vision.

"Nice Elaine. How many kids will that be? Ten?" Emmett asked with a bit of sarcasm as he walked in.

"Yes, Emmett, ten kids," Elaine answered slightly annoyed.

"Whatever. So when does the party start?" He asked.

"In an hour and a half," I answered.

"Okay, just wondering," He replied then left.

It was a nice party. All of our friends and family, except Katie, Mark, and my parents, came.

May Seventeenth, Elaine's twenty-eighth birthday

I was about to go over to Elaine and Embry's house when I got a call that they were at the hospital. Elaine was going to have her baby on her birthday!

That night I got a call from Embry that they had a new baby boy named David Andrew. He sounded happy it was a boy so I decided not to burst his bubble by telling him I already knew it was going to be a boy named David Andrew.

Three days later, Mark and Rachel came over for dinner. I was shocked to hear Rachel was pregnant again. I congratulated them.

Rachel was desperate to find out the sex of the baby. Mark wanted it to be a surprise. The deal was Rachel could find out but wouldn't tell Mark. I was a bit skeptical of that plan. I went with Rachel to find out the baby's sex. We found out it was a boy. Then Rachel _really_ wanted to tell Mark.

When she got home she begged Mark to let her tell him. Eventually he gave in and she told him it was a boy. Mark nearly fainted with shock and joy. Then they told their daughters. Sarah cried because she wanted a little sister.

Four months later, at three in the morning, James Andrew was born. He looked a lot like his father. The only difference was his hair was a slightly closer to brown than blond like my brother's hair. James was adorable. I was happy that my brother finally had the son he always wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

One month later Elaine announced she was pregnant yet again. Embry was pissed and wanted to put her on birth control.

Eight and a half months later at the Cullens' house

"Please Carlisle; I haven't seen my parents in a really long time. Just a short trip," Elaine begged.

"No, by the time you leave you'll be too close to your due date," Carlisle answered.

"Please," Elaine begged.

"Fine, but I'm coming too," Carlisle said.

Fifteen days later they left for California and after a week there, they were on a plane on their way back to Washington.

"Something's wrong; she's been in the bathroom for a while," Embry said as he got up to check on Elaine.

"That's probably a good idea," Carlisle replied acknowledging the idea of checking on her.

"Elaine, Sweetie, are you okay in there?" Embry asked through the door.

"No," Elaine moaned.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked worried.

"It's time," Elaine moaned through the door.

Embry immediately rushed to get Carlisle. When he reached where Carlisle was sitting he exclaimed, "Dr. Cullen, we're going to have a baby born on the plane!"

Carlisle sighed, then as he got up said, "I told her this trip wasn't a good idea."

"What do you want me to do?" Embry asked worried.

"Tell the flight attendant," Carlisle answered.

"Got it!" Embry replied.

"Elaine, you need to unlock the door," Carlisle said through the door.

There was a click then Elaine answered, "There, it's unlocked."

Carlisle opened the door to find Elaine cringing in pain.

"Where's Embry?" Elaine moaned.

"Getting the flight attendant," Carlisle answered as calmly as he could.

"Ow," Elaine groaned.

"Breathe, just focus on breathing," Carlisle said trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Oh my gosh! You weren't kidding!" The flight attendant exclaimed shocked as Embry knelt to Elaine's side and tried to soothe her.

"Is anyone going to help me?" Elaine moaned in between breaths.

"We only have ten more minutes, can she wait?" The flights attendant asked Carlisle.

Carlisle glanced at Elaine then looked back to the flight attendant and said, "We'll try."

Ten minutes later, the flight landed and all the other passengers were rushed off the plane. Fifteen minutes after that Elaine was cradling her fourth son.

"What are you going to name him?" The flight attendant asked sweetly.

"I want his first name to be Nicolas. His middle name should be… Carlisle, because without him I wouldn't of had a doctor with me," Elaine answered after a short glance at Embry. Then Carlisle gently took Nicolas from Elaine's arms and Embry picked Elaine up.

"Nicolas Carlisle," Embry murmured looking at his son then kissing Elaine on her forehead.

When they arrived in Forks, Elaine and Nicolas were taken straight to the hospital. The next day they were released. I went over to Elaine and Embry's house to see them. Nicolas looked a lot like Elaine. I brought over two lasagnas, hoping it would feed all ten kids who could eat solid food and Elaine and Embry. They asked if I could help get the kids to school or daycare and I agreed.

A week later I got a call from Elaine. She sounded both sad and angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, after finding out it was her on the phone.

"Embry tried to trick me into taking birth control pills," She sobbed.

"How'd he do that?" I asked.

"He put it in with all my vitamins," She cried.

"You do already have eleven kids," I told her.

"You know, that doesn't help," She answered.

"Sorry; I gotta go. I need to get ready for work. Bye," I replied, then hung-up.

Three months later my sister called me to tell me she was pregnant.

Nine months later, at ten in the morning, I got a call from Paul saying that Katie had another baby girl. They named her Alexia Marie.

The next day, Sunday, at church, Elaine and I were helping out in child care. A woman came to pick up her child, and she asked Elaine a question.

"So, how many kids do you have now?" She asked Elaine.

"Well, let's see. There are the triplets, then Marc, then the quints, David, Nicolas… So that makes twelve," Elaine answered.

The woman gave Elaine a strange look as Embry walked over to Elaine.

"Sweetie, that's only eleven," Embry said to Elaine.

"I'm pregnant," Elaine announced.

"How? You've been taking birth control for a year!" Embry exclaimed.

"I never was; I've been taking it out of my mix of vitamins for a year. Nice try Sweetheart," Elaine replied.

I overheard their conversation, so I went over and said, "Congratulations Elaine!"

"I don't want any more kids," Embry said ignoring me.

"Well, I'm not getting an abortion," Elaine answered, ignoring me as well.

"Just don't get pregnant again after this one," Embry replied, half begging.

"I can't control that," Elaine responded.

"Ugh," Embry sighed, and then walked away.

"Sorry I ignored you Emmaline," Elaine said as she turned to me.

"It's okay," I replied.

"What's okay? Elaine, are you pregnant again? Embry looked upset," Seth asked as he came over and put his arm around my waist.

"Yes," Elaine answered.

Elaine and I started going over to the Cullens' house every day. One day Elaine had the strangest craving I'd ever known a pregnant woman to have.

"Hey, Edward, do you have a baseball bat I could see?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah, one sec," Edward said, coming back a second later with a baseball bat in his hands.

"Thank you," Elaine said, and then whacked Edward on the head with it.

"What was that for? I thought you were over torturing me," Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, so did I," Elaine answered.

Then I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Elaine asked confused.

"I think your baby already hates Edward," I said laughing.

"I think you're right," Elaine said as she started to laugh.

Four months later Elaine went to the doctor to find out the baby's gender. As part of trying to be supportive, as usual, Embry came along. As Carlisle looked over the data to figure out the gender, Elaine and Embry bet on the gender.

"I think it's going to be a girl," Elaine said.

"But if it's a girl, that would mean we would have eight girls, so eighty bucks it's a boy," Embry replied.

"Do you want to know who won?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Elaine and Embry said in unison.

"Elaine won, it's a girl," Carlisle answered.

"I want you to take me shopping for the baby," Elaine told Embry.

"Fine," Embry replied.

The next day Elaine and Embry went on a shopping trip. Later Elaine was secretly watching 'Forever Knight' with Nick. When Embry walked in Elaine slammed the laptop shut.

"What were you doing?" Embry asked confused.

"Nothing," Elaine answered confused.

"Never mind, what do you want to name the baby?" Embry asked.

"Natawie," Nick said, saying his first word.

"You were watching 'Forever Knight' with our one year old son, weren't you?" Embry asked.

"Yes, fine, I was. Wait, Embry that was our little Nicola's first word!" Elaine said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! It was! Good job Nicky!" Embry exclaimed looking at Nick. Then he turned to Elaine and said, "Natalie, what do you think of that?"

"I love it, and what makes it even better is that it was Nicola's first word," Elaine said smiling.

"How about Natalie Aydan?" Embry suggested.

"Sounds great," Elaine replied.

For the next five months Elaine and I continued to go to the Cullens' house almost every day. Elaine continued to torture Edward. Eventually he got so sick of it he told her to leave.

"Go away!" Edward yelled at Elaine after she had tortured him and we had been there for about four hours.

"I can't," Elaine said smiling.

"Why? Oh no, please no," Edward begged.

"Yes," Elaine said continuing to smile.

"Aren't you in pain? How can you be smiling if you're in pain?" Edward asked confused.

"After my eleventh child, it quit hurting really badly. I no longer really feel pain," Elaine answered.

"Whatever," Edward said. Then he yelled down the hall, "Carlisle get in here!"

"What?" Carlisle exclaimed as he rushed into the room.

"Carlisle, it's time," Elaine said, strangely calm.

"Edward get Jasper away from here and tell Emmett to call Embry and tell him the baby's on its way," Carlisle said in a rush as he helped Elaine out of the room and into Alice and Jasper's room.

Half an hour later Embry arrived. Twenty minutes after that Natalie Aydan was born. I left to give Elaine, Embry, and their twelfth child some privacy.


	16. Chapter 16

When I got home I made dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, Seth's favorite. At dinner Seth told me my parents called and they wanted me to call them back. After dinner I called them.

"Hello?" My mom asked as she answered the phone.

"Hi Mom, it's me, Emmaline," I greeted her.

"Okay, I'll just come out and ask. Your dad and I want to come and visit you, Katie, Mark and your families. Can we stay with you for part of the visit?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm sure that my kids would like to meet their other grandparents," I answered.

"Thank you," She replied.

"So, when's the trip?" I asked.

"Um, the last part of January," She answered slowly.

"Okay, we should be ready by then," I replied. I could hear her give a sigh of relief.

"So, how old are your kids now?" She asked quickly changing the topic.

"Well, Abby's ten, Matt and Maddie are seven, and Ally's four," I answered.

"Are you sure you'll have room for your dad and me?" She asked.

"Yes, we have a guest room," I answered.

"All the girls must share a room," She replied.

"Sort of, Abby has her own room. Maddie and Ally share a room and Matt has his own room," I answered her implied question.

"Well with four kids you must have a pretty good job," She said, once again changing the topic.

"Mom, I gotta go, Seth fell asleep and I hear Ally crying. I'll talk to you soon, bye," I said quickly, then hung up. Then I rushed down the hall to find Ally sitting on the bathroom floor with a small cut on her knee. What made me worried was the fact that it was bleeding more than normal for a small injury. Abby had gotten to her before I had and knew by the look on my face I needed her to do something.

"Mom, do you want me to want me to go wake Dad up and tell him that you need him to come here right away?" Abby asked.

All I could do was nod in response. Instinctively, as Abby went to get Seth, I grabbed a wash cloth and started holding it to Ally's injury. While I did that, I started trying to calm her down and look for clues to what had happened. Immediately I saw a broken glass cup. I also noticed that she had cuts on her hands too. It didn't take long for Abby to wake Seth up and get him down the hall.

The moment he saw Ally's knee and hands he immediately said, "We need to get her to the hospital."

"Abby go grab the phone and call your Aunt Leah. Tell her I need her to come over to babysit, also mention why," I told Abby quickly.

She didn't answer, but she did hurry in to Seth and my room and grabbed the phone and called Andrew and Leah. While she did that, Seth and I took turns holding the washcloth to Ally's knee and getting our shoes on. While I put my shoes on I told Abby to tell Leah that when she got here to come straight in.

About ten minutes later Leah arrived. Practically immediately after she arrived, Seth, Ally, and I left for the hospital. I called Carlisle on the way and asked him to meet us there. When we got there a nurse immediately rushed us into a curtained off area. Moments after that Carlisle came over to treat Ally. While he did that we talked.

"So, do you remember when you first met me?" Carlisle asked.

"That's something I'll probably never forget. I had gotten a paper cut and Alice took me into the café in town. Then you walked in and I got so excited that I swung my arms back and hit a shelf full of drinking glasses. I ran up and hugged you and got blood all over your white shirt. I'm still sorry I did that," I answered.

"Do you see why I brought it up?" He asked.

"Yes, because this is almost just like when I first met you _and_ Bella's eighteenth birthday party," I replied.

"All done," Carlisle said to Ally as he picked her up and set her in Seth's lap.

For the next two weeks Carlisle had kindly given me off so I could care for Ally. I had to change Ally's bandages every four to five hours, except at night.

A week after Ally got to quit wearing the bandages, my parents arrived. I was excited to see my parents; I hadn't seen them in years. They weren't supposed to arrive until about one-thirty in the afternoon. They arrived while Seth was at work; Matt and Maddie were at school, and Abby was at Emily's for homeschooling. I was busy making lunch when there was a knock at the front door.

"Mom, Dad! I thought you were getting here later," I greeted them surprised as I opened the front door.

"Light traffic. So I imagine that Seth's at work and the kids are at school or daycare," My mom said casually as I stepped aside to let them in.

"Sort of, Seth should be home soon for lunch and the twins are at school and Abby's at Emily's being homeschooled. Ally's taking a nap but should be up any time now. I'll have Seth bring your things in when he gets here," I answered.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Ally squealed as she ran down the hall, but stopped short when she saw my parents.

"Ally, these are your grandparents, my parents," I told her as I picked her up.

"How come I never seen them before?" Ally asked me confused.

"Because they live far away in California, where I grew-up," I answered.

"Oh," She said quickly.

"Why don't you come and sit down. Did you already eat? I'm making Seth's lunch right now. Well, actually I'm making Seth, Jacob, Mark, Rachel, Leah, Andrew, Paul, Ally's, and my lunch," I said to my parents, leading them into the family room and setting Ally down.

"That's a lot of food, how do you afford all of it?" My dad asked as he and my mom sat down on the couch.

"Leah, Katie, Rachel, and I have a deal. We make lunch for all of them in exchange that each time we help pay for it," I answered.

Then Seth walked it, not noticing my parents, and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. Then he whispered in my ear, "I forgot to tell you that Mark and Rachel are bringing Sarah and James over for lunch as well."

"Seth, could you do me a favor?" I asked him sweetly, still blushing from his kiss.

"Sure Sweetheart, what do you need?" He replied, keeping his arms around me.

"Sweetie, my parents arrived a few minutes ago. Can you go get their luggage out of their rental car?" I answered.

Then Seth realized my parents had just seen everything. He got out of there before he could answer my question verbally.

A few minutes after I got the food on the table, and Seth brought my parents' luggage in, everyone started arriving. Sarah and James asked their parents the same questions Ally asked me. I could tell Paul felt awkward being in a house with his in-laws without his wife. Soon enough everyone had to go back to work. Rachel asked me if I could watch Sarah and James for a little while, and I agreed.

At two-thirty I went to pick up Abby and the twins. I took Ally, Sarah, and James with me just because I figured they would be more comfortable that way. Abby was quite nervous about meeting her grandparents. I assured her that it would be fine.

When we got back to the house my parents were waiting patiently. I had shown them how to use the TV. They were ecstatic to meet my oldest and my two middle children. They were also interested to see that though Matt and Maddie are twins that Matt looked a lot like Seth while Maddie looked a lot like me as a child.


	17. Chapter 17

Three days after my parents arrived it was Mark and Rachel's son James' fourth birthday. My parents bought him a bunch of sets of Legos. Seth and I bought him some Hot Wheels cars. Paul and Katie got him a new set of clothes. Mark and Rachel gave him a promise that they would take him to eat at his favorite restaurant soon. We were all eating birthday cake when I realized something was up with Paul and Katie. I pulled my sister aside to find out what it was.

"Katie, what's up with you and Paul? Don't lie to me, I know something's up," I asked her in hushed tones.

"Well, we were going to wait until later to announce this, so you can't tell anyone, not even Seth, until we announce it. Promise?" She replied whispering.

"Promise, I just want to know what's up with you two," I answered still whispering.

"I'm pregnant!" She replied excitedly, but quietly.

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" I exclaimed quietly.

When we went back to join the party I heard Paul whisper in Katie's ear, "What was that about?" after putting his arm around her waist.

"I told her," Katie replied whispering.

"Well, then we should probably announce it to everyone else soon," Paul answered, a bit too loud.

"Announce what?" Rachel asked after obviously overhearing Paul.

"First get everyone's attention," Paul replied.

After Rachel did that everybody was wondering what Paul and Katie were about to announce.

"I'm pregnant!" Katie announced excitedly. All of the adults, except Seth and me, rushed forward to congratulate them.

"Is that what she was telling you when you took her down the hall?" Seth whispered in my ear, putting his arm around my waist.

I nodded my head in response. Then Seth and I went to congratulate Paul and Katie. Rebecca was hugging Katie while Paul picked Alexia up.

The next day I got a call from Emily. She told me she was pregnant and that she had talked to Katie and knew she was pregnant too.

Two weeks after my parents arrived, they left to go back to California. They said that they would try to visit again soon.

The next day I took Abby to a doctor's appointment. She had to get a blood test to see if the cancer had come back. Her test results were taking a while so Carlisle said he would call when he got them.

When Abby and I got home I had to hurry make lunch. Emily had given Abby some school work to do, so she worked on that. When Seth came home for lunch he asked about the test results. I told him they were taking a while so Carlisle was going to call when he got them.

At three-thirty Carlisle called. Seth had just gotten home from work and was changing into a pair of sweatpants and a clean t-shirt.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Emmaline, Abby's test results just came in about five minutes ago," Carlisle replied.

"Oh! What did they say?" I asked.

I heard Carlisle sigh before he said, "They're positive, the cancer's back."

"Oh," I gasped, frozen in place from shock.

"I'm sorry Emmaline. I'm also sorry that I have to go, I have a patient waiting," Carlisle answered. He waited a moment, but I didn't answer, so he said, "Bye," Then hung-up.

I quickly hung-up the phone as I felt the sobs begin to swell in my chest. Then the tears started coming down.

Seth was just coming down the hall at that point and when he saw me he rushed over to me and said, "Oh, Honey, that was Dr. Cullen, wasn't it?" Then he wrapped his arms around me.

I laid my head on his chest and started sobbing.

"Abby's test was positive, wasn't it?" He asked gently, as he helped me to the family room couch and sat down with me practically in his lap.

I nodded and began sobbing harder. Then I curled up closer to Seth and buried my face into his chest a little more.

"It'll be okay Sweetie; it'll be okay," Seth murmured in my ear, holding me closer. Then he pressed his cheek to the top of my head, moved my hair behind my ear, and began rubbing my back soothingly.

A few minutes later Matt and Maddie got home from Elaine's house, where they often when after school. I heard Maddie come into the family room and ask what was going on. Seth told her he'd explain later. She said something then walked away.

I cried until I didn't have any tears left, and then began crying tearless sobs for a little bit. When I straightened up, I looked up at Seth's face. We looked at each other for a moment, then he leaned in and kissed my gently on the lips. I began kissing him back and wrapped my around his neck. A few tears began to fall and Seth kissed my cheeks, then my forehead, and then gave me a peck on the lips. Then he leaned back and looked at my face intensely and then smiled tenderly.

"Do you feel better now?" Seth asked gently.

"Yeah," I said, and then practically gasped at how scratchy my voice sounded.

"Need something to drink?" He asked.

I nodded and he helped me stand up. Once I was standing up, Seth carefully let go of me, but when I tried to take a step towards the kitchen I almost fell and he caught me. When he had caught me his face was at about the same level as mine, and he turned to smile at me, I kissed him. After a moment he pulled away and gave me an amused look. Then he helped me into the kitchen and into one of the kitchen chairs and got me a glass of water. While I waited I looked at the microwave, which had the time on it, and gasped.

"What is it Sweetheart?" Seth asked as he set the glass of water down in front of me and sat down next to me.

"Maddie has choir tonight at seven and it's five o'clock," I answered after a moment so I could drink some of the water.

"What's wrong then?" Seth asked confused.

"First, what I'm making for dinner takes a while. Second, we need a family night to talk about 'you know what'," I answered, then drank the rest of my water.

"I'll call her choir teacher and tell her that Maddie can't make it because of a family emergency," Seth said as he got up, grabbed the phone, and kissed the top of my head.

I was about to take another drink of water when I realized it was empty, but I decided not to get up because of what had happened a few minutes earlier when I tried to do that. Seth was in the other room talking to Maddie's choir teacher. A few minutes later he came back in and hung up the phone.

"Well, for the other problem, dinner, we could just have sandwiches. Nobody would care. When I say that I mean I wouldn't care and the kids will have to deal with it," Seth said smiling.

"I suppose," I shrugged.

"Should I go get the kids?" He asked.

"Yeah, but first let's make sure I can walk without falling down," I answered, getting up slowly.

"Okay, I'll be right back," He replied once I had stood up completely.

After about two minutes Seth came back down the hall with the kids. We all went and sat down in the family room. Seth sat down next to me on the couch and put his left arm around me and the kids sat down on the floor.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

Seth gently rubbed my left arm and took my right hand in his and squeezed it encouragingly.

I made a face trying to think of how to begin.

"Abby had a blood test today to make sure her cancer hasn't come back," I began, biting my bottom lip and swallowing my tears, and then I looked at Seth because I knew I couldn't go any further.

Seth wrapped his arm more tightly around me and I leaned my head on his chest, but kept my eyes on the kids. Then Seth said, "Abby's cancer is back."

"It…it…it's back?" Abby said slowly.

I could tell she was about to cry so I said, "Come here," with my head still on Seth's chest and my left arm extended.

She got up and came over to Seth and me. Seth picked her up slightly and set her in his lap and I wrapped my left arm around her. She practically immediately started crying.

"Mom, I definitely don't mean to be rude, but why exactly are _all_ of us here?" Matthew asked slowly.

"I know you don't mean to be rude and I figured you would be wondering why. Abby's going to need all of our support to get through this," I answered, sitting more upright and sweeping Abby's hair out of her face.

"Okay," Matt replied.

"Matt, Maddie, one of you go get my cell phone _and_ the home phone," I said.

"I'll get them," Maddie answered quickly, getting up.

When she came back I called all of our friends and family to tell them. While I was doing that Seth kept Abby in his lap and cradled her while she cried. Once I was done calling everyone I made dinner and served it. By the time I had cleaned up the kitchen, it was time for the kids to go to bed.

Two weeks later Abby started chemo.

Three months later I went with Katie to her doctor's appointment since Paul had to work late. The doctor told us she was having twins. On my way of driving Katie home my cell phone rang. It was Emily. She said that she just found out she was also having twins. She and Katie talked about how strange it was how they both got pregnant with twins within days of each other until we got to Katie's house.

Four months later I got a call at eight-thirty in the morning from Paul that Katie was going to her twins soon. I told him I would try to be there as soon as I could. While I was getting everything together the phone rang again. I was worried that something was wrong with Katie, but instead it was Sam calling me to ask me if I could watch their girls because their twins would be born soon. I told him I wish I could but I was on my way to the hospital because of Katie. He said he would ask someone else, and he'd probably see me there, then he hung up. I finished getting my things together and then headed off to the hospital.

When I got to the hospital I was lucky Paul was walking down the hall. When I walked up to the front desk, the nurse there was very polite to me, until she found out what I wanted.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm Emmaline Clearwater; my sister's husband said that they would me here. My sister is about to have twins. Her name is Katherine Lahote," I answered quickly.

Her cheery smile left her face and was replaced by a light frown. "I'm afraid I can't let that happen. You have no proof that you are related to her." She replied.

"Emmaline! There you are, Katie's been wondering when you'd get here," Paul exclaimed, walking quickly towards me.

"Is this proof enough?" I asked lightly, as Paul gently tried to pull me toward Katie's hospital room.

"Fine, go," The nurse said, obviously annoyed.

I had to walk, nearly jog, to keep up with Paul's long, quick strides to the room. When we got there and Katie saw me she smiled for a moment before she started moaning in pain. Paul rushed to her side and tried to soothe her but she continued to moan. It was obvious that she was in more pain than she should have been.

Paul gave me a worried glance before he said, "Go get the doctor."

Without looking back or saying anything I left to go find Dr. Bell, my sister's doctor. When I found her, without saying anything she knew something was wrong with Katie. She immediately started walking, nearly jogging, to Katie's room. I did the same as I followed after her.

When we got to the room, Katie had her teeth clenched together, trying not to scream. Paul was trying to keep her from overheating, as well as trying to keep her calm. Suddenly Katie couldn't hold her scream in any longer, but luckily when she screamed she didn't open her mouth. If she had it would have been beyond ear piercing. Paul flinched anyway because he couldn't stand to see her in such pain.

Immediately after that Dr. Bell turned to me and said, "Go get the four closest nurses you can find."

I didn't waste any time answering; I simply rushed out of the room to follow the instructions. One of the nurses I ended up finding was one of Katie's very good friends, who was also a co-worker. When we all got back, Dr. Bell was almost done prepping. Katie continued to moan in pain, while Paul continued to comfort her.

"Ready?" Dr. Bell asked as I went and took Katie's hand that wasn't being held by Paul.

Nobody answered because it was obviously a rhetorical question.

Fifteen minutes later Paul and Katie's first son, Joseph David was born. Ten minutes after that Jessa Joy was born. I had gotten a quick glimpse of her before the nurses bundled her up in a blanket. She was so tiny. Paul had sat down on the small space on the bed next to Katie, put his arm around her and kissed her on the top of the head. Then she rolled her head over and laid it on his chest. As I looked down, because it felt awkward to me, I realized my hand her a bit. For how weak Katie seemed to be, she had quite a grip. As I thought about that I felt something vibrate in my pocket, I forgot I had put my phone in there. I carefully slipped my pocket as I quickly walked out of the room. It was Sam. He was asking me to come to room 305, which was only a little bit down the hall.

When I walked in I saw Emily with a wet paper towel on her forehead. Sam was sitting next to her holding her hand. When he saw me he acknowledged I was there with a slight nod, then went back to Emily and changed the paper towel on her forehead. She mumbled something incoherent but kept her eyes closed.

"Sam, why exactly did you ask me to come here?" I asked softly.

He pressed his lips together thoughtfully before responding, "Emily needs somebody else here, besides me. I knew you were already her so I decided to call you," He answered as he went between looking at Emily, me, and the floor.

I nodded my head as I sat down in a chair on the other side of the bed. Emily rolled her head over to me and slowly opened her eyes. I smiled gently at her. When Emily's doctor came in she said that it would be best for Emily to get a C-section.

Twenty minutes later Emily went into the operating room. Sam went with her of course. I waited outside of Emily's hospital room for about an hour and a half to an hour and forty-five minutes until Sam came out with a slight smile on his face and a bundle in his arms.

"How is she?" I asked as I followed him into the hospital room.

He gestured towards the bundle in his arms and said, "She's great, and we now have a son and another daughter," smiling bigger as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"What's his name?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Jayson Joshua, the little girl's name is Josalyn Katrina," Sam answered smiling down at his son.

"Who's taking care of Christina and Julie?" I asked.

"Andrew and Leah, could you please call them and tell them?" He replied.

"Sure," I answered getting up and pulling out my phone.

"Thanks," Sam said softly as I stepped out into the hall.

"Hello?" Leah said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Leah, Sam told me Christina and Julie are there, can I talk to them?" I asked.

"Yeah, one sec," She replied as she went and got them.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater," Julie answered, she was obviously on speaker phone.

"You have a new baby brother named Jayson Joshua and a new baby sister named Josalyn Katrina," I answered.

"Yay! I got a little sister!" Christina exclaimed.

"You also got a little brother, don't forget that," I replied.

"Yeah, I know," She answered.

"Julie, are you excited to have a little brother and sister?" I asked.

"Well I already have one little sister, so I'm excited to have a little brother and another little sister," Julie answered

My phone started vibrating, telling me I had another call. "Girls, I have to go. I'll talk to you later; bye!" I said then hung up and answered the other call. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Emmaline," Elaine answered. It sounded like she was crying.

"What's wrong? Wait, let me guess, you're pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes," She said continuing to sob.

"Embry's mad at you?" I asked.

"Yes, he nearly exploded into wolf form," She cried.

"Elaine, I really don't know what to tell you," I replied.

"Where are you right now?" She asked.

"The hospital Katie and Emily just had their twins, why?" I answered confused.

"I was wondering if I could come over so we could talk," She replied.

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get home, okay?" I answered.

"Okay," She sobbed.

"Bye," I answered.

I walked back into Katie's room and realized something was wrong. Katie had her face buried in Paul's chest crying. Paul was trying to comfort her. When Paul looked at me he saw I was confused.

"Jessa's been taken to the NICU," He told me sadly.

"Oh, she was underweight, wasn't she?" I asked gently.

Katie nodded but kept her head on Paul's chest. I didn't know what to say to them, to Katie. I left the hospital with my head down. I called Seth and told him the news. He was just as sad about it as I was.

When I got home I called Elaine to tell her she could come over now. She told me about the fight they had that ended in her saying she was pregnant. Not long after she told me the story she realized something was upsetting me too. I told her about Jessa and she hugged me afterwards.

For the next week or so I was in a slump, practically depressed. I nearly had to push myself to do just about everything. Carlisle eventually just told me to stay home and see Jasper and Alice to talk about it until I felt better. I called Paul at least once a day to ask how they were all doing. Almost surprisingly, he never got annoyed with me. I don't even know how long I was like this because I didn't bother to keep track of the days that went by.

About three weeks after Jessa was born, Paul called me to day she was being released to go home.

The next day I went to welcome Jessa to her home. Joseph had gotten to go home three days after he was born. I hadn't seen Jessa since the day she was born, except in pictures. I don't know why, but I was expecting her to be much bigger than the last time I had seen her. She was still so tiny. While Katie put Joseph and Jessa in their cribs, Paul told me what the doctor had said.

"The doctor put Jessa on a special feeding plan. We have to bottle feed her a special mix every two to three hours. Plus, until the doctor tells us otherwise, we have to take her in at least once a week," Paul explained.

"Are you going to be able to take any more time off of work? I know Katie has an extended maternity leave," I asked.

"No, but that brings me to the thing I wanted to ask you. Do you think you could come over often to help Katie out? I know you have to work and all but she's really gonna need someone to help her out while I'm at work," Paul asked in reply.

"Probably; I can't promise anything until I talk to Carlisle though," I answered.

"Thank you, I'm going to try and see if Rachel could switch off days with you and help," He said with a sigh of relief.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day at work I had a lot to do. When Carlisle passed me in the hallway he apologized for all the work. The hard part was Elaine had just as much to do as I did, so I couldn't ask her for help. Due to the fact I barely had a second to spare, I didn't ask Carlisle if I could have my schedule modified so I could help Katie until the end of the day. He agreed to let me have more days off during the next few weeks.

After I got home, I made dinner. While I was cooking I called Paul and Katie. They were both grateful that I could help them out. After I was done talking with them and dinner was in the oven Maddie asked me for help with her math homework.

The next week Abby came home from Emily's not wanting to talk very much.

"Abby, what's wrong?" I asked her after her homework was done.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" She replied with a question.

"Sure, in your room," I suggested.

"Actually can we talk in your room?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answered as we walked to Seth and my bedroom. Seth was in there, but after a short, not too detailed explanation he left.

We talked until it was time for her to go to bed.

One month later Elaine called me to say she was having twin girls. She and Embry had decided not to name them until they were born.

On May first I got a call from Embry. They were headed to the hospital and Elaine wanted me there for some reason. I agreed since I had the day off, the kids were at school, and it was Rachel's turn to pick them up.

When I got to the hospital the same nurse who was at the front desk when Katie had her twins was there again and remembered me.

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater. What brings you here today?" She greeted me drily.

"My friend, Elaine Call; her husband called me and said she wanted me to meet them here," I answered, ignoring her dry tone.

"Well in that case it's a definite no," She replied.

"Emmaline, there you are; Elaine's been asking when you'd here," Embry said rushing over to me and tugging, what he thought was lightly, on my arm.

The nurse just rolled her eyes and waved her hand to say 'just go' and went back to her work.

I practically had to run to keep up with Embry. While we were walking he let go of my arm. I rubbed it as if to try to get the blood to flow back into it and said, "Ow."

"Sorry," He mumbled as we walked into Elaine's room.

Elaine had her eyes closed and a damp paper towel on her forehead. She opened her eyes a little bit when she heard Embry and me walk in. She looked weaker than I'd ever seen her before. I guessed that when Natalie was born it wasn't very painful but this time it was. Embry went immediately to her side when she started moaning. I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned around and saw one of my friends from Carlisle's office, Maria, and not very far behind her was Carlisle. I stepped aside and as they walked by they each nodded slightly at me in thanks. A few moments later Carlisle gave Maria a look and she rushed out of the room. When she came back a few moments later she had five nurses following her, some carrying various supplies.

Fifteen minutes later Elaine and Embry's ninth girl was born. I heard Embry murmur something incoherent in Elaine's ear. Twenty minutes after that their tenth girl was born. Carlisle suggested that they wait to name them until Elaine was a bit stronger. Elaine was very weak but she still had quite a grip. My hand hurt almost as much as after Joseph and Jessa were born.

A half an hour later Elaine had regained a lot of her strength. She was trying to convince everyone she was fine so they would let her name her daughters.

"I'm fine; I just want to name my babies. I want to name them Hope Joy and Joy Hope," Elaine kept saying.

"Elaine, Sweetie, I think you need to rest a little more," Embry would reply.

It went back and forth until I began to believe Elaine. Half the nurses agreed with Embry and half of them agreed with Elaine and me. Then Carlisle came in to check on Elaine. He agreed with Elaine and me that she wasn't insane. Well, I at least thought she was insane to name her twin girls that, but she wasn't mental and I was pretty sure Carlisle agreed with me. Carlisle put the girls' names on their birth certificates.

Not long after that I realized it was later than I thought. I heard my cell phone ringing in my purse. It was Seth calling me.

"Hey Sweetie," I said answering my phone as I slipped into the hallway.

"When are you going to get home? The kids are wondering about dinner," He asked.

"Soon; why don't you just order pizza, what I was going to make takes a while," I answered.

"Where are you anyway?" He asked.

"The hospital; Elaine just had her twin girls," I answered as I went back into the room, grabbed my things, and waved goodbye to Elaine and Embry.

"Oh, what did they name them?" Seth replied.

"Hope Joy and Joy Hope," I answered.

"That's strange, but I guess Elaine has a thing for strange names," He replied.

"Honey, I'll be home in a few minutes. There are some pizza coupons in the bag on the side of the fridge. I'll see you soon Sethy," I said then hung up.

When I got home Seth was on the phone ordering pizza and Abby, Matt, and Maddie were starting on their homework. Ally was in the Family Room playing with her hand-me-down Barbies. I went over to stand by Seth. When he got off the phone he pulled me close and kissed me on the lips. Matt, who had come over to ask for help with his homework, saw that and made a grossed out face. I gave him a look to say "it's not gross when you get older."

"I need help with my spelling homework," He told me.

I decided to mess with him a bit, so I said, "Okay; are you going to ask for help?"

"Mom, will you help me with my spelling homework?" He asked, annoyed that I decided to mess with him.

"Sure; what do you need me to do?" I answered smiling.

"Give me a practice test," He replied.

"Okay," I answered following him into the other room where they were doing their homework.

Matt handed me the spelling list. Even when the pizza got there I made him finish his practice test first. He was annoyed that I did that, but quickly got over it.


	19. Chapter 19

Three days later I got a call from Ashlee. I could tell something was wrong.

"Ashlee, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I…I…I'm…pregnant," She answered slowly.

"Oh," I replied.

"I don't know what to do. Jacob's leaving soon for a trip to visit his sister in Hawaii. I called Elaine to see if she could give me any advice or something, but she didn't. Please help me," Ashlee said in a rush.

"How long is Jacob going to be gone?" I asked.

"About ten months. He was going to take Taylor with him for a few months and I was going to take Ace and Cadence for two months in the summer, but now I won't be able to," She answered.

"All I can tell you is that I can help you while you're pregnant," I told her.

"That would be nice. The other problem is that I don't want Jacob to cancel his trip just because I'm pregnant," Ashlee replied.

"Well, you kind of do need to tell him. Maybe he can come home a month earlier to be there when the baby's born," I answered.

"I'll go tell him now. Thanks Emmaline," She said then hung up.

Two months later

After Jacob left I began to go see Ashlee every other day. Elaine went on the days I didn't. One day I was picking up Ace and Cadence from school when my cell phone rang. When I answered my phone I was shocked to find out it was Leah and that she sounded like something was wrong.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant and neither Andrew nor I want any more kids, we're happy with three," Leah answered.

"Well, I'm sure that you guys will be fine," I told her trying to be reassuring.

"No, it won't be fine. It means I will have to start having to work for someone else while co-running the shop," Leah replied quickly.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"They can't know I'm a shape-shifter," She answered.

I thought about that for a moment. Leah was right; she still hadn't completely gained control of her shape shifting.

"I could help you, but you would have to stand working for a vampire," I offered.

"Well, let me see, you could work for Rosalie and Emmett. They own the daycare in town. There's also working for Carlisle with Elaine and me," I answered.

"I'd like to work at the daycare, but I don't think Rosalie would let me," Leah replied saying Rosalie's name in disgust.

"I'll call you right back; I'll call them and ask," I told her then hung up. Then I dialed Emmett's cell phone number. He answered after the first ring.

"Hey Emmaline, what's up?" Emmett said over the phone.

"I wanted to ask you this, not Rosalie. You tend to be more accepting of my extended family," I began.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Can my sister-in-law, Leah, have a job at the daycare?" I asked nervously.

"Sure," Emmett answered.

Then I heard Rosalie hiss, "What?"

"Em, tell Rosalie to get over it. The daycare belongs to you just as much as it does to her," I told him, though I knew Rosalie could hear me just fine.

Then I heard Rosalie sigh and say, "Fine."

"Thanks Rose; thanks Em. I'll give Leah your number and she can call you to get more details," I answered.

"Why does she need a job anyway? Doesn't she co-own and run the car repair shop in town?" Emmett asked confused.

"She does, but she needs another job," I answered.

"Why would she need another job? I've heard the shop gets great business," Emmett asked still confused.


End file.
